Abracadabra, BabySitters!
by WildAngels
Summary: Harry Potter crossover. The BSC and other SMS students are going to Hogwarts for a school trip! Dawn becomes an active member in SPEW! Kristy wants to learn to play Quidditch! Stacey falls in LUV with a certain Hogwarts student and much, much more!
1. Mary Anne

__

Dear Dad and Sharon,

I am writing this letter from the plane because it is a long trip and I have nothing else to do up here in the air! I can't wait til we land in England. The amusement park we are going to sounds like so much fun. I wish Logan were going with us, but I know this was the only time he could visit Kentucky. See you guys in a couple of weeks!

Love,

Mary Anne

I capped the pen I was writing with and looked around at the plane that was filled mostly with students from Stoneybrook Middle School, where I, Mary Anne Spier, am a eight grader at. You see, SMS was offering another school trip for all of its students. It's amazing how many school trips my school can afford when it's not even a private school! Why, in just one year my friends and I have been lucky to travel to a ski lodge in Vermont, Hawaii, Paris, and now we were going to England to visit an amusement park called Hogwarts. Actually, it was suppose to be a lot like Williamsburg, Virginia, you know where people dress up and act like real colonial people from the 1700s? Well, at Hogwarts I guess people dressed up and pretended to be wizards and witches and other such magical people. How dibble is that? (Dibble, by the way, means cool. It's a word my friends and I made up).

"Hey, Mary Anne," my best friend Kristy Thomas spoke up from the seat behind me. "You haven't said one word about this place we're going to. Usually you're a walking tour guide!"

Besides me, sitting by the window, my other best friend and stepsister, Dawn Schafer, laughed in agreement. "I'm surprised we don't know how many square feet the park is or how many people are employed there!"

"Haha, very funny," I replied, but smiled in spite of myself. After all, they were right. I love knowing everything about all the exciting places we get to visit. "I tried to Google Hogwarts Amusement Park, but it didn't recognize the word "Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts. Who would name an amusement park that?" Claudia Kishi, who was sitting next to Kristy, sounded disgusted by the name. However, she was very excited about visiting the theme park and her outfit showed! She was wearing a long black, billowing robe with a silver cape and a tall witch's hat. Her earrings were black cats and she was wearing black shoes with the toe curled up and red and black stockings. For a finishing touch she had glued a fake wart to her nose. She even had a broom, but airport security made her check it with her luggage because of fear she might use it as a weapon.

Claud's best friend, Stacey McGill, who was sitting on the other side of Claudia said, "For what it's worth, I overheard Mr. Kingbridge tell Mr. Wong that this is the first time it's ever been open to the public, whatever that means. So I guess that means we're the guinea pigs. I hope they have cute guys who work there!"

(Stacey is a bit boy crazy in case you couldn't tell).

Mallory Pike, who was sitting on the side of me, and is eleven instead of thirteen like the rest of us said, "Adam, Byron, Jordan, Vanessa, Nicky, Margo, and Claire were so jealous when I told them where I was going. They all think this places sounds so dibbly fresh and they want me to buy souvenirs for all of them."

(Those people that Mal just listed are her younger siblings! Mallory is the oldest of eight children if you can believe it!)

"I know," Kristy replied. "Karen wants to go so badly. She's making me ask everyone if they know Morbidda Destiny, but I had to explain to her that there's no such thing as witches." She sighed. (Karen is Kristy's younger step-sister and Morbidda Destiny aka Mrs. Porter is their next door neighbor who Karen is convinced is a witch).

"This trip is going to be so chilly," Mallory said. "I just wish Jessi was here. It's so stale that her parents didn't allow her to come." She pouted.

Jessi is Mal's black best friend. (Well, Mal only has one best friend, but I figured I should point out that Jessi is black because she is). Jessi's parents didn't allow her to come on the trip because they didn't like the idea of her going to a place with devil worshippers. Or something.

"It would be perfect if Jessi were here," I sighed. "Logan too." I sighed again. Logan is my steady boyfriend, but he was visiting relatives in his home state of Kentucky.

We chatted some more, watched the in-flight movie, chatted, fell asleep, and finally I could feel the plane descending. We were in London!

"Alright," said Ms. Bernhardt once we had acquired our luggage and were outside waiting for the bus to take us to the park. "We're suppose to go to the train station and the train will take us to the theme park…it's actually in Scotland."

Claudia looked confused. "Why didn't we just fly there?"

"Well, this place is a bit hard to get to and you can't actually fly there," Ms. Bernhardt replied.

"No kidding, my arms would get tired flying all the way from London!" Alan Gray joked. I looked at Stacey and we rolled our eyes. Alan Gray is such a goon.

We boarded the plane and Ms. Bernhardt looked down at a piece of paper. "Okay, when we reach King's Cross Station, we're suppose to look for Platform 9 and three quarters."

"Boy, the numbering system sure is weird here in England," Claudia said shaking her head. "I'm glad I live in America where we know how to count normally!"

"Maybe it's part of the gimmick," Stacey said shrugging.

Of course when we reached the train station, we didn't see Platform 9 ¾. We saw Platform 9, of course, and Platform 10, but no 9 ¾. Everyone was looking greatly confused at Mr. Kingbridge, our vice-principal, and one of the three chaperones who was on the trip. "I've been given instructions that we're just suppose to run into the wall."

"WHAT? Are they crazy?" Dawn cried. "Run into a brick wall?"

"I'll do it!" Alan volunteered. _WHOOSH_. In a flash he was running towards the wall and instead of smacking into it, like I had hoped, he disappeared!

"Yo, Alan, where did you go?" Pete Black yelled.

"Amazing!" Dawn cried. "Astonishing effects! That was one of the best optical illusions I've ever seen and I'm from California where all the big blockbuster movies are filmed!"

This time Pete and Austin Bentley ran towards the wall and disappeared as well. The wall literally seemed to swallow them whole.

"Wow, this place must have paid big bucks for that effect," Kristy mused. She took my hand. "C'mon, let's go next!"

Before I had a chance to protest, Kristy yanked me and I soon myself running towards the wall, fearful for my life. But instead of hitting solid brick, I found myself being sucked into a vortex. Perhaps this was what Sam Beckett felt every time he leapt! Right in front of me was a beautiful, gleaming red steam engine. I was marveling over it and hadn't moved from my spot, so Claudia had run right into me when she came from the other side.

"Oof," I said taking a step forward. I gave Claudia back her hat which had fallen onto me.

"Everyone aboard the Hogwarts Express!" Mr. Wong said clapping his hands. "This will take us to the theme park.

"I thought we were already at the park!" exclaimed Mallory. "Wow, this is so dibbly fresh! They're making sure we get the full magical experience!"

"I think this is one of the rides," I told her.

She nodded. "Duh. Of course."

We boarded the train. We hadn't been in the theme park for more than five minutes, but already this place was more dibble than Disney World and Williamsburg combined!


	2. Kristy

Dear David Michael, Karen, Andrew, and Emily Michelle,

Hi! How are you guys? Do you miss me? I am on a train called the Hogwarts Express. You guys would love it! They serve candy and other treats for all the passengers. Some of the treats are a bit odd-tasting, though. Mary Anne found a huge book about the place we're going to visit, so we've been looking through that. Maybe Mom and Watson can take you guys here someday! Be good!

Love you big sister,

Kristy

Claudia, Stacey, Dawn, and I were sitting in one of the train's compartments, chatting. Mary Anne and Mallory had decided to go off and explore.

"Look at that view!" exclaimed Stacey looking out the window as lush green fields whizzed by us. "How dibble!"

"This is almost as fresh as the Magic School Bus!" exclaimed Claudia. Her eyes brightened as a woman wheeling a cart by stopped at our compartment.

"Chocolate frogs?" she asked us. "Bertie Botts Every-Flavored Bean?" She held up a bag filled with jelly beans.

"Ooh, are those like Jelly Bellys?" Claudia asked. "I'll take some of those…and did you say chocolate?"

"Do you have anything that doesn't have any sugar in it?" Dawn asked wrinkling her nose.

"That will be ten knuts," the woman told Claudia handing over the treats. She frowned at Claud's get-up.

"Knuts?" repeated Claudia. "Don't you use pounds over here?" She paused to flash us "see how smart I am!" look and then turned back to the woman, "I only have American money. Will you take that?"

"Damn Muggles," I thought I heard the woman mumble. But she held up her hands. "We'll sort out the currency later."

"What are Muggles?" Stacey wondered once she had left.

Claudia opened the bag of jelly beans and passed offered some to me. I took a handful and put them in my mouth.

"Oh, EWWWW!" I cried as I spat out the chewed up beans on the floor.

"Kristy, that's disgusting!" Dawn said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but those things are nasty!" I cried. "I can taste vomit and urine and dirt in my mouth!"

Claudia, who was about to stuff a bunch in her mouth, just took an orange one tentatively to her nose and sniffed it. "It doesn't smell like anything." She then proceeded to place it on her tongue and began to eat. "Tastes like orange," she shrugged.

"Try that puke-colored one," I said nodding.

She did and immediately spat it out. "Gross! Maybe these will be better…you can't go wrong with chocolate."

"I beg to differ," Dawn muttered as Claudia opened the package with the chocolate frog, which actually leapt out, making all of us shriek.

"Why is it MOVING?" cried Stacey, covering her head for protection.

"Oh my Lord, it's alive!" cried Claudia. "It's a real frog!"

"A real frog!" Dawn cried, outraged. "You mean those beasts took a real frog and dipped it in chocolate? OUTRAGEOUS!! Wait until I have a word with the British Tourism Board about this!"

(Dawn is very passionate about the environment and hates seeing animals being hurt. She absolutely refuses to dissect animals in our biology class).

More shrieking ensued when the frog leapt on top of Claudia's pointy witch hat for a couple of seconds. The door opened and the frog leapt out of the room, not before landing on Alan Gray's shoulder. He was standing next to Pete Black.

"Ladies, we heard screaming, "Alan told us. "Have no fear because your knights in shining armor are here to rescue you!"

"Oh, barf," I said. "Alan, go away."

Alan Gray is the most immature boy at SMS. No, scratch that. He is the most immature boy in the world!

"We're fine now, thank you, Alan," Claudia said.

"Well, would you ladies like some company?" Pete asked.

Before I could protest, he and Pete had sat down across from each other.

"Claudia, you have a wart on your nose!" Alan told her.

"I know!" she snapped. "It's part of my outfit, thank you very much!"

At that moment, Mary Anne and Mallory returned from exploring. Mary Anne was holding a thick, hardcover book and looked excited. "Look what I found under one of the seats in one of the compartments!" she cried, holding up the book.

"_Hogwarts, A History_," I read the title on the front.

"It tells everything there is to know about Hogwarts!" Mal said, just as excitedly as Mary Anne. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! How dibble is that?"

"They sure wrote a thick book on a place that only exists for fun," commented Stacey.

"Maybe it's real," Alan replied.

"Don't be ridiculous!" scoffed Dawn. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"Excuse me, but don't you believe in ghosts?" Alan asked pointedly.

"It's been proven that ghosts exist!" Dawn cried. "My fool-proof ghost busting kit has never failed me once!"

"I don't know about you guys, but weren't you suspicious when we went through that wall at the train station? And I just saw that chocolate frog jump on me." Alan looked around at all of us.

"They're effects," I told him. "It's all for show."

"I think it would be cool if we were meeting real wizards and witches," Alan said, shrugging. "Then maybe I could learn to turn you lot into toads! I'd turn Stacey into a rat, of course, since she's from New York."

"Haha, very funny," I said as Stacey rolled her eyes. (See what I mean about Alan being immature?)

"What does it say in that book?" Pete asked Mary Anne.

"Well, we didn't read all of it, of course," she told us as she and Mal sat down, "but we found out that students go there for seven years, from the time they're eleven until they're seventeen. It's like a boarding school, so they stay there for the whole school year."

"Tell them about the four Houses," Mal prompted her.

"Oh, yeah." Mary Anne flipped to a marked page in the book. "It says here that each student is sorted into one of four Houses when they begin school: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Students who are brave are sorted into Gryffindor; students who are smart are sorted into Ravenclaw; students who are cunning are sorted into Slytherin; and students who are loyal and hard-working are sorted into Hufflepuff."

Alan gave a very undignified snort. "Sounds like they put all the dorks in Hufflemuff."

"Hufflepuff," Mary Anne corrected him.

"Hey, does it say anything about Muggles?" Stacey asked, remembering what the woman with the cart had called us.

"Let me see in the index," Mary Anne muttered as she ran her finger down a page. "Aha, yes, "Muggles" are non-magical folks."

Suddenly we felt the train stop.

"I think we're here," I said.


	3. Harry

__

Author's note: This story takes place during the Trio's fifth year. It doesn't exactly follow the fifth book exactly and I've used some characters I created from another HP story I wrote, so if you don't recognize any names, that's why.

Harry Potter was in a very foul mood. Quidditch practices weren't going so well, his hand still stung from Umbridge's detentions, Cho Chang was acting weird around him, Hermione kept nagging him and Ron about studying for their O.W.L.s, Snape was being a royal pain as usual, and Hagrid still hadn't come back from wherever he was. The only thing that brightened him up were the D.A. meetings and Dumbledore had an important announcement as all the students ate in the Great Hall that night.

"I have an important announcement," Dumbledore said as he arose at the head table, lifting up his hands. "For the next two weeks, Hogwarts will be home to American Muggle students from Stoneybrook, Connecticut who will be visiting us in a special exchange program. However, I don't think it's been made clear to them that we are an actual school of witchcraft and wizardry. They seem to be under the impression that we are Muggles pretending to be magic folk and Hogwarts is a theme park."

There were indignant sounds all around, the loudest coming from the Slytherin table.

"I want everyone-" he gave a hard look at the Slytherins as he said this, "to treat our guests with the respect they deserve. Ah, and here they come now," he said as the double doors opened.


	4. Stacey

__

Dear Dad,

How's New York? This place my school is visiting is pretty wild! I've never seen such a place like it, not even NYC! I don't even know if you'll get this postcard because I can't seem to find a post office around here anywhere…

Luv,  
Stacey

When the Hogwarts express stopped, we had to take several boats across a giant lake, then these horseless carriages carried us the rest of the way to the majestic castle. It was so very distant.

"Whoa, this place is bigger than Kristy's house!" Mallory exclaimed in an awed voice. She was sitting in a carriage next to Dawn and Mary Anne. "And Kristy lives in a mansion."

I couldn't really blame Mallory for her giddiness. After all, the castle was pretty overwhelming and you have to remember she is only eleven. 

Once we had reached the castle, everyone hopped off the carriages. A woman wearing a witch's hat, long billowing robes, and square-rimmed glasses greeted us. "Good evening, I am Minerva McGonagall and I welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Her accent was so dibble! I was dying to ask her how much money she made impersonating a witch, but decided she was probably suppose to be in character at all times, and besides, it didn't seem appropriate.

"Now if you'll please follow me into the Great Hall…we're going to have all of the students be sorted into the Houses," Minerva said as she began to open the double doors that entered into the school."

"Ooh, just like it says in the book!" Mary Anne whispered excitedly just as Alan shouted, "Hey, is it okay if we call you Minnie?"

The older woman turned around to glare at him over her glasses. "My students call me Professor McGonagall and I would hope for the same from all of you as well."

We all gulped and nodded. Wow, she really did act like a teacher!

We all followed her inside where long tables were set up with hundreds and hundreds of kids were eating dinner. I found it a bit weird since it was after seven o'clock and didn't Scotland have child labor laws? I know in America there's a certain time limit child actors can work. I know this because Jessi used to baby-sit for Derek Masters, you know that child star of _P.S. 162_? (It's such a lame rip-off of _Head of the Class, _but don't tell Jessi I said that!) So why were all these kids, pretending to be wizards and witches at this make believe school, still working? I knew Dawn was feeling the same way as me because I could see her getting all huffy.

"Ah, here they are now!" a tall, frail-looking man with long white hair and a long white beard with moon-shaped glasses and a tall white cane smiled at us.

I heard Mal gasp beside me. "It's Gandalf!"

God, Mallory is such a dork. And a Ringer. Though I did have to agree with her that he did look a lot like Gandalf. (I've never read the books, but I have seen the movies…Orlando Bloom is buttery!) (That's another word my friends and I made up - it means good-looking)).

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster here at Hogwarts. If any of you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me! And now, let's proceed with the Sorting…" He pointed to a tall, black, point hat sitting solely on a stool. All of us gasped as it called out the first name, "Bentley, Austin!"

Austin slowly walked up to the stool and stared reluctantly at it.

"Go on, dear, put it on," Professor McGonagall encouraged him.

He did and we all watched as the hat seemed to be whispering something in his ear then called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Professor McGonagall showed him where to sit. We all watched as one by one the students of SMS were sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts. Alan Gray was sorted into Gryffindor and I prayed that I wouldn't be sorted into that House. However, when Claudia was also invited to Gryffindor, I changed my mind. How bad could it be if my BFF were there?

"McGill, Stacey," the Sorting Hat called my name after it had just sorted Cokie Mason into Ravenclaw.

I walked up to the stool and placed it on my head.

"Ahhh," said a voice in my ear and I almost jumped. "You are a divorced kid. And you have diabetes. You must be very brave to put up with all of that…GRYFFINDOR!"

Well, the hat was right. I was very brave. My parents thought so, as well as all of my friends. I walked over to where Claudia was sitting at a long table next to an Indian girl and sat down next to her. As we watched the rest of our friends get sorted, I glanced down the table and my heart nearly stopped when I saw HIM. The cutest boy I had ever seen. He was tall (well, even though he was sitting down, I could tell he was tall) and he had bright red hair, dreamy blue bedroom eyes, and adorable freckles. I have liked a lot of boys in my thirteen years of life, but I've never met redheaded guy except for Mallory's sort of boyfriend, Ben Hobart. He looks like a male version of Mal, so he isn't exactly cute. (I don't know why Mal would want to date someone who looks like could be her brother). The cute boy wasn't paying any attention to the Sorting, but seemed to be immersed in a conversation with the dorky kid with glasses sitting next to him and a girl sitting across from him who was in desperate need of a major hair makeover.

Still keeping an eye on the cute boy, I watched as Mallory was sorted into Hufflepuff (no surprise there), Mary Anne and Kristy were both sorted into Ravenclaw and guess what? Dawn was the only one out of all us SMS students who was sorted into Slytherin.

I turned my attention back to the boy. I had to find out his name. I was in L-U-V!


	5. Dawn

__

Dear Dad, Jeff, and Carol,

How is SUNNY California? England is gray and rainy. Not very fun. My friends and I are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Guess what? I've become involved in a very important organization. I'll tell you more later.

Love and Sunshine,

Dawn

I was the only one out of all the SMS students who was sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had whispered to me that only pure-bloods were sorted into that House, but he would make a special exception for me because of my "cunning people into feeling guilty about littering the precious earth" and "always bragging about how much better California is than everywhere else." First of all, I am not cunning, I am compassionate about the Earth's rights. And second, California IS better than anywhere else. Even New York City, so Stacey can stuff it.

The Slytherin dormitory was located in the dungeon where it was WET and COLD. I was not happy. I am a California girl. I need hot weather and sunshine. (Sunshine, by the way is my nickname). The Slytherin students didn't seem happy to have me as a guest either. They were taking their roles as pure-blood withes and wizards way too seriously, calling me "filthy Muggle" and "Mudblood" to my face. I'd have to remember to ask Jessi if "Mudblood" was a racist term when I returned to Stoneybrook. Since Jessi is black she's an expert in racism. I would be sleeping in a room with three thirteen year-old Slytherin girls.

After a miserable night of sleeping in that cold, damp dungeon, I was glad when morning finally came. My stomach was rumbling and I hoped that a nice vegetarian breakfast would be served. I followed some students up to the Great Hall and saw Stacey and Claudia sitting at a table. I decided to go sit with them. This is because I am an individual. Not just any individual, but a _true _individual. I do whatever I please. Before the BSC always sat together at lunch, I sometimes sat with Mary Anne and Kristy, and other days I would sit with Stacey and Claud. I go back between California and Connecticut whenever I please. Besides, I knew these Slytherin students didn't want me to sit with them anyway.

"Hey, Dawn, have a seat!" Claudia called to me as I neared their table.

There was a free spot between her and a girl with bushy brown hair, so I sat down.

"Dawn, these are our roommates," Claudia told me, as she introduced three girls to me. "Lavender Brown" (a girl with blonde hair sitting next to Stacey gave me a wave), "Parvati Patil" (a striking Indian girl sitting next to Lavender looked up from her breakfast and smiled at me), and "Her-mee-o-nee Granger."

"Hermione," the girl with the bushy brown hair corrected. She lowered her voice. "You were sorted into Slytherin, weren't you?"

"Yes, and I HATE it!" I cried. "Everyone is so mean to me and it's cold down in the dungeon!"

Hermione looked relieved that I said this. "Don't mind the Slytherins. They're all imbeciles, especially Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy!" I cried. "What a great stage name. Yours is great too, Hermione. What's your real name?"

Hermione gave me a withering look. "Dumbledore told us that you lot think this is a theme park, but this is a real school with real magic! We are real wizards and witches. Here, I'll prove it to." She reached into her robe pocket and took out a wand - Claudia, Stacey, and I gasped as she did this. She pointed at her bacon with the wand and announced in a clear voice, "Wingardium Leviosa!" We watched in awe as the piece of bacon (eww, bacon) began to levitate.

"Bravo, bravo!" Claudia said clapping her hands.

"Magnificent trick!" said Stacey. "You could easily get an act in New York. Or Vegas! So is this like a school for aspiring magicians?"

Hermione put her face in her hands and the bacon dropped back onto her plate. I looked at my own piece of mutilated pig flesh and made a face. "There wouldn't happen to be anything else to eat?" I asked. "Like maybe fresh-squeezed orange juice, organic vegetarian omelets with alfalfa sprouts, and California-grown watermelon?"

"You could always ask Dobby and the rest of the House Elves to make you a special breakfast," I heard a voice behind me.

Stacey looked up and I saw her fluttering her eyelashes. I turned and saw that a tall, red-headed boy had spoken. He and a shorter, dark-haired boy with glasses sat down next to Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a contemptuous voice. "That's not funny!" She turned to me to explain. "They actually keep House Elves here and use them as slaves to cook the food and clean. And these poor creatures aren't allowed to ever be free!"

"Hermione, they like what they do!" said the bespectacled boy.

"They don't know any better, Harry," Hermione replied. "If they knew they didn't have to be slaves, I know they would change their minds." She looked back at me. "They don't even get paid for their services!"

I gasped in horror. "That's awful! Why has nothing been done about this?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "The laws here are different than in the Muggle world." She perked up. "However, I'm trying to put a stop to it. I've put together my own organization called S.P.E.W. - Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. It's a great cause and together we can -"

"Hahahaha, that spells spew!" Alan Gray, who was sitting further down the table, exclaimed loudly.

Hermione glared at him. "Anyway, I don't have a lot of members right now, but you are certainly invited to join."

"I'd love to be a member of spew!" I cried. "I mean, S.P.E.W. Hey, maybe we can organize our own protests. I'm great at those!"

"Great, maybe you'll finally get off our backs about it!" said the boy named Ron.

The boy named Harry looked at his watch and groaned. "Oh no, we have Potions with Snape in ten minutes!"


	6. Claudia

__

Author's note: Re: Houses: I thought about putting Cokie and Grace and the other bitchy girls into Slytherin (even Mary Anne, because under all that sensitivity, I think we all know she's a true Mean Girl), but it wouldn't make sense since Slytherin wouldn't ever put any Muggles in its House, but I had to have somebody representing it, so I chose Dawn, because I hate her. Heh..so mature, I know. I also thought about putting Claudia in Ravenclaw just to get a WTF? reaction, but couldn't come up with a realistic reason why she would be sorted there…

Dere Janine,

I have made miny new frends at the plase my skool is visiting. There names are Laffender Brown, Poverty Patale, and Hirmieney Granjer. This plase is way fresch (that meens cule). I have a crush on one of the teechers here too….

Love,

Claudia

I was sorted into Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat told me, because I was brave for wearing the outfits that I did. I didn't know if I should be insulted by this or not.

Stacey and I would be sharing a dorm with the fifth-year Gryffindor girls since there were only three of them and they had two extra beds in their room. After dinner we followed them up to their room and introduced ourselves to each other.

"I'm Lavender Brown," said the girl with the blonde ponytail, "and this is my best friend, Parvati Patil, and over there, with her nose in that book, is Hermione Granger."

"Her-me-knee," I replied.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Hermione," she said.

"Her-me-ninny," I tried again.

"Hermione," Hermione repeated.

"Why do you have such a weird name, anyway?" I asked.

Hermione frowned. "I didn't realize my name was "weird."

"I'm Stacey McGill, and this is my best friend, Claudia Kishi," Stacey said quickly, probably so I wouldn't get into a fight with Her-Whatever the Hell Her Name Was. "We're thirteen. How old are you guys."

"Fifteen," Parvati replied. She was sitting in front of a vanity mirror with some kind of instrument, removing her makeup. It seemed to just disappear! I had to get a product like that!

"Oh, I get it," said Stacey. "You're fifteen and in the fifth year. So that must mean that the fourteen year olds are in the fourth year, the thirteen year olds are in third year, and so on."

"You got it," Lavender replied.

(I should mention that Stacey is a math whiz. It's no wonder she's the treasurer in the BSC!)

"Oh, hey," Stacey lowered her voice, "that redhead boy at the table tonight…do you know his name?"

I noticed Hermione look up sharply when she said this.

Lavender giggled. "You must mean Ron Weasley." She grinned at Stacey. "Do you like him?"

"Well, he is quite cute," Stacey admitted. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen," Lavender replied.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Stacey asked.

"No, he does not!" Hermione snapped. Her attention was fully on the rest of us now.

Lavender giggled. "Hermione has a crush on Ron."

Hermione's face went bright red. "I do not! We're just friends, that's all."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?" Stacey asked.

"Fine, whatever," Hermione replied huffily and returned her attention to her book.

The next morning I decided to wear my poufy purple genie pants that came just below the knee with red and black striped socks along with a gold tunic with purple stars and moons embroidered all over it. Of course, since Stacey and I would be attending classes today with the rest of the students, we had to wear black robes because it was part of their dress code. (I could never survive in a private school with uniforms…dressing is how I express myself!) However, even though my outfit was covered up, I could at least wear my hat! It was a large gold cone-shaped headdress with plastic purple moons and stars glued to it and long, purple gauzy material coming out from the top. And guess what? I even had a prop: a purple plastic magic wand with sparkles encrusted all over it and ribbons coming out of the cardboard star at the end to look like a shooting star. I had made it myself after I learned we'd be going to a theme park about magic! (Some theme park though, we'd only been on one ride since we got here!)

Stacey and I ate breakfast with our new friends and Dawn came over to eat with us as well. After breakfast, was our first class: Potions, which was located in the dungeon and taught by Professor Snape, who, Hermione had warned us, was a bit on the intimidating side.

Stacey and I sat next to each other at one table and looked at each other excitedly as we waited for our first magic class to begin. I adjusted my hat and lay my wand on the table in front of me. I felt bad since I hadn't made Stacey a wand and hope she wouldn't need one.

The door opened and a draft of cold air flew into the room. Immediately all the students became quiet as a man with billowing black robes strode into the room. He whisked to the room and wrote something on the blackboard…using his wand as a piece of chalk! How dibble is that?

He turned to face the class and began talking. "As you know, we've been studying-"

But I didn't hear another word he spoke. I was staring at him, my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it! Besides his greasy, black hair and his sallow skin, he could have been a dead ringer for Alan Rickman, who is like, my favorite actor in the world! I have seen _Die Hard _about 50 million times. (Well, I'm exaggerating, and yes, I know I'm only 13, but if I can get away without my parents knowing about my hiding candy and Nancy Drew books, then you can bet I can find a way without them knowing that I've seen Rated R movies). Even though Alan Rickman is like, fifty years older than me, I have a serious crush on him. In fact, you could call it an obsession. Professor Snape was still talking and I realized he even had a British accent like Alan Rickman! I turned to Stacey to ask her if she also noticed the resemblance, but Professor Snape had come over in front of our table. My heart began to beat a bit faster.

"You two must be the Muggles visiting us from the States," he said with a sneer - a sexy sneer!

"Yes," replied Stacey, but I couldn't speak. I was having trouble breathing being so close to scorching hotness!

"Well, as being you're just inadequate beings, you'll have to watch my students mix up their own Pepperup Potion." He returned to the front of the class to tell the students what they should put in their potions. (I guess this was like chemistry class for kids learning magic).

"Stacey!" I whispered, once all the students were at work. "How hot is that teacher?"

Stacey, who had her chin resting in her hand with her elbow on the table and had been staring dreamily at Ron, who was working with Hermione and Harry, turned to me and wrinkled her nose. "Professor Snape? Are you serious? He looks like has hasn't taken a shower in months!"

"He looks exactly like Alan Rickman!"

"Oh." Stacey rolled her eyes. "No wonder you think he's hot."

I watched Snape pace from student to student, looking at their projects and suddenly I got a great idea from a movie I've seen once. Discreetly, (well, no one was really paying attention to me anyway), I took out my compact mirror and black eyeliner pencil. I closed my right eye and drew a heart over the eyelid. Then I closed my left eye (I had to keep my fingers over it since I am right-eyed, haha right-eyed, get it?) and wrote the letter "u" over it. Get it? I was writing "I love you." My eyes I, the heart love, and U you. Eye heart U, I love you? Pretty clever, huh? I checked in the mirror to see how the finished product looked, but it wasn't easy since I couldn't exactly see myself with my eyes shut!

Every time Professor Snape passed by our table, I would loudly clear my throat and when he looked in our direction, I'd stare at him for a few seconds, then shut my eyes, hoping he was getting the full effect (and message!), but every time I opened my eyes, he was yelling at a student. (Mostly Harry). I sighed heavily. Obviously, I was not getting his attention! Oh, well, he was probably too old for me anyway.


	7. Mallory

__

Author's note: I'm not so sure if Mallory would really know who Tolkien and Lewis are since I recently read "California Girls!" and she didn't know who Alfred Hitchcock was or what asthma is. What an idiot. But the Pikes had a hamster named Frodo, so surely she knows about LotR and Tolkien…

Dear Jessi,

I wish you were here! This place is so magical, there's no better way to describe it. I feel like I've stepped into a world created by J . R. R. Tolkien or C. S. Lewis. Your parents are so stale for not letting you come on this trip. I've also met some pretty fascinating people here as well. TTYL!

Yours till the onion peels,

Mallory

In case you didn't know, J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis are both wonderful fantasy writers. J.R.R. Tolkien wrote the _Lord of the Rings _series and C.S. Lewis wrote _The Chronicles of Narnia. _My friends think I'm obsessed with both of those series, especially _LotR._

After drawing my bunny face under the two Ls in my name, I put Jessi's letter in my pocket and followed the rest of the fourth year Hufflepuff students to Herbology where they had had class with their fellow fourth year Ravenclaw students.

That's right, I, Mallory Pike, age eleven, who technically should have been grouped with the first years, was put with the fourth years. They were even older than Kristy, Mary Anne, Dawn, Claudia, and Stacey! Needless to say, I felt very grown up.

During the class, the teacher, Professor Sprout, kept talking about some kind of magical healing plant, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was mostly looking around at the other students and I nearly gasped when I came across a girl wearing Ravenclaw robes. There was something rather ethereal about her. She had long, stringy blonde hair and huge misty, gray eyes and seemed to be lost in her own little world. If she had pointy ears, shinier hair, and was a little bit taller, she could have been a dead ringer for Galadriel. Perhaps she was an elf! Like I had told Jessi in my letter, this was quite a magical place. This girl was only fourteen years old, so maybe elves didn't come eternally beautiful until they reached a certain age, like two thousand. I was so excited to talk to her. She was blonde, so maybe she was part of the same tribe as Legolas!

Once the class ended, I gathered up my courage and marched up to the girl as she was leaving the greenhouse. "Excuse me, are you from Mirkwood?"

I seemed to have startle the girl out of her daydream, because she jumped a bit, then turned to look at me, blinking slowly. "Mirkwood?" she repeated. "No, I'm afraid I am not aware of such a place."

"Oh," I replied, trying not to sound disappointed. Then I nearly laughed out loud. How could I have been so stupid. Of course, she wasn't from Mirkwood. It was a fictional place, made up by Professor Tolkien.

"You don't happen to know anyone named Legolas?" I couldn't resist asking.

The girl shook her head again. "Perhaps you have me confused with someone else. My name is Luna Lovegood."

"Mallory Pike," I introduced myself. "My school is visiting here. I've never been to a place like here before."

Luna widened her eyes. "Were you able to see the threstals?"

Threstals? What were those? "Uh, no," I replied uncertainly.

"Luna, hey, Luna!" we heard a voice say. We turned around and saw a girl with red hair, (straight and not frizzy, I noticed with a twinge of jealousy) running over and waving to Luna. "I wanted to tell you that Harry is having a D.A. meeting tonight at seven. It was sort of last minute, so I hope you can make it."

Luna nodded. "Of course, I'll be there. Thank you, Ginny."

The girl named Ginny looked at me. "You must be one of the visiting Muggles."

I frowned. I was being called "Muggle" an awful lot. Oh, well, at least I wasn't being called a "Mud-blood" like Dawn. That sounded worse. "I'm Mallory Pike."

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said.

"What's the D.A.?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, I can't exactly disclose that information," Ginny said, a slight blush passing over her face. "It's a bit of a secret society…sorry."

I nodded. I fully understood. Whenever Jessi and I don't want other kids at school to know what we're talking about, we speak in Pig Latin. It's our own special language that only we understand. (Well, and my siblings know it too since I taught it to them).

I glanced to my right at the huge forest that surrounded the school. "Do you have a horse trail here?" I asked.

Luna and Ginny glanced at each other in surprise.

"Er, no," Ginny said. "And we're not supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest. I'm surprised Dumbledore forgot to mention it to all you visiting students."

The Forbidden Forest! F.F. Just like Fanghorn Forest. Coincidence? I think not? And was it a coincidence that Dumbledore looked exactly like Gandalf?

"What's in Fang-I mean the Forbidden Forest?" I asked.

"Oh, loads of creatures," Luna replied. "Threstals, trolls, centaurs, and I still believe that there are Crumple-Horned Snorkacks hiding somewhere out there."

"Are there Ents too?" I asked excitedly.

Ginny frowned. "Ents?"

"Yeah! You know, talking trees!" I glanced nervously toward the forest, hoping that any Ents that may live there didn't hear me. "Well, they don't like to be called talking trees, but they look like talking and walking trees."

"Ummm…." Ginny said.

"And….they…..talk…..like……this." I deepened my voice and paused for five seconds between each word.

Ginny continued to look confused, but Luna exclaimed, "You know, I could have sworn I've heard the trees whispering to each other from my room when it's really still outside, Maybe we do have Ents in the forest!"

"Does the name Treebeard ring a bell?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure Hagrid would have told us if there were talking trees," Ginny said. But before I can ask her who Hagrid is, she took Luna's elbow and steered her away from me.

"Bye!" I shouted. I looked back at the Forest Forbidden. I was determined to go in there and see for myself if the Ents lived there!


	8. Hermione

Harry and Ron walked together to the D.A. meeting that night, complaining about Umbridge while Hermione trailed behind them. Every time Ron looked back at her to include her in the conversation, he noticed her smirking at him slightly.

"What is it?" he finally asked, irritated when they reached the Room of Requirements.

"Oh, I just happen to know that somebody has a little crush on you."

Ron looked panic-stricken. It's not Eloise Midgen, is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, it's not Eloise Midgen."

"Er, c'mon you guys, concentrate so we can get into the room," said Harry, but his two friends didn't hear him.

"It's one of those Muggle girls who are visiting from the American school," Hermione continued. "Stacey McGill. She told Lavender, Parvati, and me last night. Apparently she wants to ask you out." Hermione started laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Wait, which one is she?" Ron asked furrowing his brow.

"Oh, the blonde, trendy, sophisticated New Yorker battling diabetes who was staring at you during Snape's class?" Harry now joined in the conversation.

Hermione nodded. "She's the one. I thought eye pupils were going to turn into hearts."

"Some of those American Muggles are a bit strange, don't you think?" Harry lowered his voice just in case any of said American Muggles happened to be nearby. "Did you see that girl - Claudia, I think her name was - giving Snape goo-goo eyes all through potions? I thought I was going to vomit."

"Oh, I know." Hermione shuddered. "How anyone can find Snape attractive is beyond me."

Ron looked absolutely horrified at the thought.

"Hey, you guys, what are you talking about?" They turned and saw Ginny and Luna approaching the room. "And why are we standing in front of the RoR?" Ginny asked.

They all concentrated until a door appeared and they went inside.

"We were talking about the Muggle students visiting us," Ron told his sister and Luna.

"I think some of them are a bit loony," Ginny replied. She glanced guiltily at Luna, but the other girl was examining orbs of different sizes on a shelf. "I was talking to one of the younger Muggle girls earlier this afternoon and she was asking about the Forbidden Forest, wondering if any Ents lived there."

"Ents?" repeated Hermione.

"Yeah, talking trees or something. She knows one named Treebeard, I guess."

"She asked me if I was from Mirkwood and knew somebody named Legolas," Luna said. She had walked over back to the group. "However, I told her I have never heard of such a place or of such a name."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds like she's a _Lord of the Rings _fan. I heard somebody say "Gandalf" when Dumbledore greeted them. I bet that was her. Anyway, not all the Muggle students don't seem too bad. That one girl, Dawn, agreed to be a member of S.P.E.W." She ignored Harry and Ron looking at each, no doubt rolling their eyes.

"Wasn't Dawn sorted into Slytherin?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but she seems alright."

Ron snorted. "Well, there must be a reason why the Sorting Hat put a Muggle into Slytherin. She must be a down-right bitch or something!"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "If your mother were here, she'd send you a Howler in an instant!"

"But she isn't here," Ron snapped back. "You need to be more careful with who you hang out with, Hermione. You keep fraternizing with the enemy."

"Oh, you are not going to bring up the Yule Ball again!" Hermione exclaimed, hands on her hip. "That was a year ago!"

"Yes, but you're still chummy pen pals with Vicky."

To Harry's relief, more students started streaming in and soon another meeting of D.A. was in session.


	9. Kristy T

_Dear Bart,_

_This place is awesome! Everyone is nice, well, mostly everyone is nice. Some of the people here seem to think they're better than us. Europeans! I learned about this really cool sport they play here. It's called Kwidditch (not sure how you spell it, but I think that's right) and it is so much more fun than softball! I'm going to get somebody to teach it to me. Maybe I'll teach you it when I get back!_

_Your good friend,_

_Kristy_

I never know how I should sign Bart's letters. We're a little more than friends, but we're not exactly boyfriend/girlfriend and going out. Our relationship is complicated. In fact, that's how I put our status on Facebook. Writing "Love, Kristy" might freak him out, but signing it just "Your friend, Kristy" seemed too passive. However, adding in the "good" made it a little better. Not that it really mattered anyway since my friends and I had yet to mail a letter as we couldn't seem to find a post office anywhere in sight.

It was such a beautiful day out, that I decided to take a walk around the castle and explore the area. As I was heading out, I ran into Stacey and Claudia who were with their new friends, Lavender and Parvati.

I joined up with them. "Hey, guys. What are you doing today?"

"Lavender told us she would show us how to make a-" Claudia started to say, but suddenly stopped in front of a huge display case. "Oh my Lord! Who is that? He's hot!"

She pointed to a picture of a handsome boy with a plaque that read "In Loving Memory of Cedric Diggory. We will never forget." The dates of his birth and death were given.

"He died when he was only seventeen!" Stacey, our math-whiz exclaimed. "How horrible!"

"He's dead?" Claudia let out a wail. "But he's so hot! He looks just like Edward Cullen!"

"Who is that?" asked Lavender.

"Oh, my Lord!" cried Claudia. "Don't you read "Twilight?" It's, like, only the best book in the whole entire universe! Edward Cullen is the sexiest, hottest, most desirable character ever known to mankind! And he looks exactly like this guy here. Well, at least Robert Pattinson does who played him in the movie."

"How did Cedric die?" I ask. "I thought this was suppose to be a safe place, like Disney World?"

Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other. "There are some things better not knowing," Parvati replied. "And Cedric's death is one of them. He died under the dark magic of the most evil, most powerful wizard of all time-"

"Oh, I get it!" Claudia interrupted loudly. "It's all part of the plan, right? To make your theme park more real? Of course you guys have "evil wizards". Just like movies have bad guys." She turned to Stacey and me, excitedly. "Do you know what this means? Robert Pattinson used to work here!"

Stacey squealed. "We may have sat in a seat that his butt touched!"

"Oh, my Lord!" cried Claudia. She turned back to Lavender and Parvati who looked greatly confused. "When did Robert, uh, I mean, Cedric die?" She winked at Stacey and me. "Was it around the time the "Twilight" movie was filmed?"

"Uh, I think you have this all wrong," Parvati said.

"He really did die!" Lavender cried, near sobbing. "We all saw his body!"

"They're just staying in character," Claudia whispered to us. "I bet since he got cast as Edward Cullen they just killed off the character he was playing here." She nodded at the display. "Very nice touch with the memorial. So what was it like working with Robert Pattinson? Was he as sexy as he is as Edward?"

"Duh, Claud, of course he is," Stacey replied. "He is so buttery!"

"Stacey and I saw "Twilight" eight times in the theater!" Claudia announced proudly.

Lavender and Parvati were still looking at us as though we each grown an extra head. They really did a great job of staying in character at all times.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," I said as I headed outside where I was drawn to a large sporting field. From a distance I could see four figures in the air. Curiously, I walked closer and saw that the four figures were humans flying on brooms! They seemed to be practicing some type of sport (none that I had never heard of, which is odd because I am a sports enthusiast) with large flying balls that look quite heavy whizzing every which way. The leader of the group was a pale blonde boy who might be considered good-looking if he didn't have that perpetual sneer on his face. Two bulky boys were each holding bats, hitting the large balls that kept flying around them, and the fourth, a black boy (hmmm....maybe I should ask him if he wanted to be penpals with Jessi...) was levitating in front of one of the goalposts.

I took a seat next to two girls who were watching them. "Hi, I'm Kristy," I introduced myself. "What's going on?"

The girl I sat next to looked at me with her pug-like nose and sneered. "We're watching Draco and the others practice Quidditich."

"What's that?" I asked.

She looked annoyed and asked if I had asked her some long, complicated question. "It's only the most popular sport in the wizarding world, everybody knows that, but of course since you're a Muggle, you wouldn't know that, would you?"

She proceeded to tell me how this Quidditich worked as we continued to watch the boys play.

"Oi, Pansy! Millicent! What are you doing?" All four boys were now off their brooms, walking toward us. "Why is one of the Mud-bloods sitting with you?" the boy named Draco didn't look overly pleased.

"She just sat down!" the girl named Millicent told him. "She wanted to know about Quidditich."

"Is this one of your rides?" I asked Draco. "Are you guys being lifted by a really thin wire that nobody can see? It's done quite well. Can you teach me how to play?"

Draco laughed loudly and unkindly. "Did you hear her, Blaise? The Mud-blood wants to learn to play Quidditich...a wizard's game!"

The black boy snorted. (Hmm, on second thought, maybe I wouldn't ask him if he wanted to be Jessi's penpal). "That will be the day!"

"Excuse me, but I so happen to coach my own softball team made up of my baby-sitting charges back in Stoneybrook," I replied haughtily. "And I'm the most athletic girl at my school!"

"Oh, well, in that case, that changes everything!" Draco replied sarcastically and the two bulky boys who stood on each side of him laughed.

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked. "Is this part of your character?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, yes it is. That's exactly what it is. I want this experience of you guys visiting our, uh, theme park to be as realistic as possible."

"Well, I understand you're only doing your job," I replied, "but I want you to teach me how this Quidditich works. Do you know how much my parents paid for me to come on this school trip? I would like my money's worth, thank you very much. (I didn't feel it was necessary to mention that my stepfather is a millionaire).

"You want to learn to play Quidditich, you have to learn how to fly first," Draco drawled. "Now as much as I would love to teach you to fly, and as good as I am, I am not the best flyer here at Hogwarts. No, that honor belongs to precious Potter." I detected sarcasm in his voice. "So I think you should ask Potter to help you learn to fly."

I nodded. "Okay. Who is this Potter guy?"

Draco smirked at me. "You mean to tell me since you've been here, you haven't heard of Harry Potter, famous Boy Wizard?"

"No, oh wait, that name sounds familiar. He's in Gryffindor, right? Wears glasses?"

"Yeah, that's him. Ask him to give you flying lessons. And make sure you ask him plenty questions about his fame, he positively loves it!"

Draco was grinning gleefully after I thanked him and left to search for Harry Potter.


	10. Stacey M

_Dear Laine,_

_This place is great! It's like living with real wizards and witches! Their "magic" tricks are sooooo realistic! There's this really cute guy I have a crush on here (I know, I know!) and my new friends are showing me how to use a love potion to get him to fall for me! And speaking of cute guys, Robert Pattinson used to work here!!!!! Isn't that exciting?!!!! Funny, nobody here seems to care though. Obviously British people don't read "Twilight"!_

_Luv,_

_Stacey_

When Claud and I found out that Robert Pattison used to work at the Hogwarts Theme Park, we could hardly contain our excitement. We tried to pry information from the other students, but they seemed to have no clue what we were talking about. You'd think they could get out of character at least once in a while!

However, Robert Pattinson was totally out of question for a boyfriend, being a huge Hollywood star and all, and I still had my eyes on that sexy redhead named Ron Weasley. His hair was so...red! And his accent was so....British! Lavender and Parvati were nice enough to show Claud and me how to concoct a love potion to get Ron to fall for me.

"Now you have to understand," Lavender told us as we sneaked into Professor Snape's lab, "the potion Parvati and I know how to make only lasts a few hours, so use them to your advantage." She giggled.

"Do you think you could make one for me, too?" asked Claud.

"Who do you like?" Parvati asked. "Harry? Seamus? Dean? Though I think he has his eyes on Ginny, if you ask me."

"None of the above," Claud replied as we crowded around a boiling cauldron. "Those are boys. Immature boys."

"Uh, they are older than you," Lavender pointed out.

"Well, I like real men," Claud said. "And I think your potion's teacher is the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life! After Robert Pattinson, of course."

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and shrieked.

"Ewww, you think Snape is sexy?" Lavender could barely get the sentence out.

"What, you don't? Claud asked, aghast.

"It's Snape!" Parvati cried. "He's so mean!"

"He's so greasy!" added Lavender. "And old!" She shuddered.

"Well, you obviously don't know eye candy when you see it!" Claudia told them.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to make you a love potion to give to Snape," Lavender said. "That's disgusting. Besides, do you know how many points he would take away from Gryffindor if he found out somebody had drugged him to fall for a Muggle teenager? Not to mention all the detentions we would get. We would get into sooo much trouble!"

"Okay, what do we need in this potion?" I asked impatiently, ready to get on with it.

"Right," Lavender said. "Okay, we'll need two Ashwinder eggs, four toadstools, a pinch of hazelnut, the kidneys of a spider monkey, three shucked oysters, and half a bottle of pumpkin juice. Oh, and your DNA, so give me a strand of your hair or a fingernail."

"You have all that stuff here?" I asked as a plucked a strand of hair from my head.

"Oh, sure," she replied as she and Parvati went around the room gathering the ingredients. As they added them to the cauldron, a pungent smell filled the room.

"That smells awful!" I exclaimed as Claudia and I pinched our noses. "How are we going to get Ron to drink that?"

"Oh, that's where this comes in," Parvati said holding up the bottle of pumpkin juice. (Which didn't sound that great to me, but apparently they love it here).

"So, are we suppose to chant something?" Claudia asked as we watched the potion bubble.

Lavender shook her head. "Not really. We just have to stir it until it's ready."

"Oh." Claudia looked disappointed.

"I mean, you can if you want," Lavender offered.

"Okay!" Claudia She thought for a minute then exclaimed, "I got it!" She cleared her throat: "Hey, hey, you, you, Stace doesn't like your girlfriend! She thinks you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you! Stace could be your girlfriend! I know that you like her! I know that it's not a secret! Stace could be your girlfriend!"

"Actually, Ron doesn't have a girlfriend," Lavender offered. "Though I have to say I'm surprised because he IS awfully cute." A dreamy expression crossed her face as she continued stirring.

Whoa, step away from my man, I saw him first, I felt like telling her but kept my mouth shut.

"I think it's done," Parvati said and Lavender agreed. She filled the contents into a glass bottle.

"Now what do we do with it?" I asked.

"Now we just have to find the right time to give this to Ron. I reckon dinner will be our best bet since that starts soon."

"How long will it take before he starts to feel the effects?" I asked.

"This particular potion takes ten minutes before the person who drinks it starts to feel any desire," Parvati explained.

Ron was already sitting with Harry and Hermione when we went to the Great Hall to eat dinner later that evening. Lavender winked at me as she and Parvati headed over to him. "Here, Ron, I brought you some pumpkin juice." She sat the bottle down in front of him.

"Uh, thanks, Lavender," he replied.

Giggling, Lavender and Parvati joined Claud and me at the other end of the table.

"Is he drinking it?" I hissed. I tried to look down the table, but there were too many heads blocking my view.

"Hello, are you the Muggle from New York City?" I heard a voice say. A girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes sat next to me.

I nodded and flipped my hair back. "That's right. Born and raised. Stacey McGill."

She smiled at me and shook my head. "Gillian Owens, fourth year. My mother is a witch from London; my dad is a Muggle from New York. He works on Wall Street."

"My dad works on Wall Street!" I cried. "Though my mom isn't a witch; she works at a department store."

"Oh my God," cried Parvati. "I think he's going to drink it! Oh, wait, false alarm. He reached for the pepper shaker instead."

"What are you doing?" asked Gillian.

"We made a love potion for Ron Weasley so he'll fall for Stacey," Lavender explained to her.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Gillian asked.

Parvati looked at her, surprised. "Like you've never done something like this before, Gillian! You're the most boy-crazy girl at this school. Don't think we've never hear you talk about what a fine piece of Slytherin meat Draco Malfoy is and how you'd like to do certain things to Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory."

"Yeah, well that's different," Gillian replied. "Ron is one of my best friend's brother and he's totally into Hermione."

"Wait, I thought you told me that Hermione has a crush on him." I turned to Lavender.

"Yeah, it goes both ways, they just don't know it yet or won't admit it," Gillian explained. "Anyway, if you have Ron falling all over you, Hermione is going to be pissed and believe me, you don't want to make Hermione angry. She's a very clever witch."

Suddenly I felt very guilty. I thought about how I felt that summer in Sea City with the Pikes when I was into Scott, this hunkalicious lifeguard and how he had hurt my heart when I saw him with another girl. Or the time I found out my way-hot teacher who I had a crush on showed up to one of our school dances with his girlfriend. And that one time I had a crush on my super sexy ski instructor from Montreal when SMS visited this ski lodge in Vermont only to find out he was married and had a baby. And of course, I can't forget the time...well, the point was that I knew how Hermione would feel if her crush was all over another girl.

"And they really do like each other?" I asked.

Gillian nodded. "Oh, yes. Exhibit A: in first year, well, I wasn't here during their first year because I'm a year younger than them, but in second year Hermione was petrified and was in the hospital for most of the school year. When she finally recovered, the first thing she did was hug Harry. Do you know what the second thing she did was?"

"Uh, hug Ron?" I guessed.

Gillian shook her head. "Wrong! They just shook hands!"

"Um, okay?"

"Well, obviously she liked him because she was too shy too hug him! Exhibit B," Gillian continued, "in their third year Hagrid showed them a Hippogriff during a Care of Magical Creatures class and Hermione was nervous and she grabbed Ron's hand! Exhibit 3: During their fourth year was the Yule Ball and Hermione was pissed that Ron didn't ask her out and Ron was being a lovesick fool, following Fleur Delacouer all over the school. Ron was a real prick to her at at the dance and she spent most of the dance crying on the staircase."

"Gosh," I said "I feel terrible! And I can't let Ron drink that potion!" I stood up but noticed that Ron and his friends were gone. And that the bottle was empty.

At that moment, Professor Dumblestood up and clinked his class. "Attention students and visitors! I have a very special announcement to make. "In honor of Stoneybrook Middle School visiting us, Hogwarts will be teaching three Muggle studies classes so you can better connect with your visiting friends. They will be Entering the Internet, Pop Culture in the Muggle World, and Intimate Relations. We encourage all of you to sign up for all three of these wonderful classes! Actually, you are required to take all these classes or your House will lose fifty points for each person who does not attend them. That is all! Cheerio!"


	11. Ron

Ron sat down at a table in the Great Hall next to Harry and across from Hermione, ready to eat dinner. Their food was served and he hungrily stabbed a piece of pineapple-glazed ham with his fork.

"Umbridge is being ridiculous!" Harry said angrily as he picked at his own ham. "She's given me detention again!"

Ron heard giggling as Lavender and Parvati approached him. Hermione looked at them suspiciously as Lavender set a bottle full of goldish liquid in front of Ron. "Here, Ron, I brought you some pumpkin juice," Lavender tittered.

"Uh, thanks, Lavender," Ron replied. "But I already have-"

"Well, have some more!" Laughing she and Parvati went to join Claudia and Stacey at the other side of the table.

"And I am so sick of Snape getting all over my case during our Occlumency lessons," Harry glowered.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked eyeing the bottle Lavender had just set down. "They were being awfully giggly."

Ron shrugged. "It's Lavender and Parvati. They're always acting like that."

Harry smothered his baked potato with butter and sour cream. "And don't get me started on that prophecy! I've got enough things to worry about. Like, Sirius. I wish he would write me once in awhile to tell me he's okay."

"Well, I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Hermione said nodding at the bottle.

Ron picked it up and sniffed it tentatively. "Smells like pumpkin juice." He shrugged. "What, do you think they're trying to poison me?"

"No, something worse," Hermione replied darkly.

Ron laughed. "What could be worse than that?"

"And Cho! Why are girls so cryptic? One minute she's being nice to me; the next she's completely ignoring me or crying over Cedric. And should I be worried that when we kissed we were in front of a photo of Cedric? Maybe I should have thought that over before I kissed her. And I have a bad feeling about her friend. Something about her just spells trouble."

"Ronald Weasley, if I were you, I would not drink that," Hermione warned as Ron held the drink up to his lips.

"Oh, Hermione, quit acting like my mum!" Ron snapped and drowned the potion in one gulp.

"And then this Muggle girl came to me today and told me she wanted to learn to fly. Like I have time to teach somebody to fly! And you really can't teach it; you're either born with it or you're not. To make matters worse, she kept asking me what it's like to be famous and told me we had a lot in common because she's famous in her town because she started a baby-sitting group. Then she proceeded to ask me if I knew of any families who would need baby-sitting while she was here. Some of these American Muggles are insane!"

"I'm not going to be around you when you start acting like an idiot!" Hermione snapped at Ron as she got up from the table and left in a huff.

"What do you mean, start acting like an idiot?" Ron asked after her.

"Oh, and how could I forget Hagrid? I don't know what he's thinking hiding Gwarp in the forest and all-"

Ron turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, did you say something, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "We better go back and start on Snape's homework.

Ron made a face. "Yeah, I guess you're right.

As soon as they were in the Gryffindor Common Room (Hermione was sitting in a corner, furiously writing an essay), a strange sensation overtook Ron. He suddenly felt very light-headed and breathless.

"Harry!" he croaked. "I can't stop thinking about?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, still bent over his Potion's homework.

"I think about her all the time! She has the most beautiful fluffy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes!"

Harry looked up and frowned. "Who are you talking about?" In the corner of the room, he heard Hermione mumble something.

Ron's pupils grew large. "The most beautiful girl I have ever met! Anastacia Elizabeth McGill!"

"Who's that?"

"Stacey McGill, one of the visiting Muggles," Hermione snapped. "That was a love potion he drank at dinner."

"When did Ron drink a love potion?"

"Oh my God, Harry, you are so dense!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron had gotten up from the couch and was twirling around the floor. "I'm in love, I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it!"

The door opened and Lavender, Parvati, Claudia, Stacey, and Gillian piled in.

"Oh, no it's too late!" Parvati cried as they saw Ron dancing around the room, a giddy smile on his face.

"Do you know you could get into serious trouble for making a love potion?" Hermione snapped at her Gryffindor roommates. "Who knows who many points we'll have taken away!"

"Oh, stuff it, Hermione," Lavender snapped back.

"Stacey, my sweet! There you are!" Ron ran to Stacey and threw his arms around her.

Stacey tried to pry him away from her. "Ron, no, you have the wrong idea! Isn't there an antidote for this?" she asked as Ron showered her with kisses all over her face.

"You'll have to wait for the potion to wear off, which only takes a few hours," Hermione replied icily. 'In the meantime, I would suggest staying far away from him."

"Right," Stacey said as she grabbed Claudia's hand and they left the room.


	12. Alan

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How's Stoneybrook? I have to say out of all the class trips I've been in, this place is definitely the most interesting we've visited. I also think Pete and I are the only ones who really understand what's going on around here. I'll explain later when I get home._

_Your son,_

_Alan_

I am no fool. I know this place is no theme park. They might have been able to fool everyone else, but Pete Black and I knew this was a real school and the students here were real wizards and witches. I've watched enough episodes of the _X-Files_ to know that the Truth is Out There and I Want to Believe.

Look, I know there are many great optical illusion tricks out there, but nothing found in this castle is THAT good. The moving staircases, the food appearing out of nowhere during meal times, the moving and talking figures in the portraits, and what about all those ghosts? They're obviously not played by people in sheets.

Claudia and Stacey were making fools of themselves, going around telling everyone that Robert Pattinson, who played that gay sparkly vampire in that stupid "Twilight" movie used to work here. (I'm sorry, but vampires are not supposed to sparkle when they're in the sun; they're supposed to turn to dust!) However, I got the real story on Cedric Diggory's death after acquiring a copy of _The Daily Prophet._ He was murdered by Lord Voldemort (or, as they call him around here, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named), a dark and evil wizard who can only be defeated by Harry Potter, a fifteen-year old student here. Tough break for this Harry Potter.

Pete (who was also sorted into Gryffindor) and I made fast friends with seventeen-year-old twins Fred and George Weasley. They had the sickest stuff, man! Things that made the items you can buy at Spencer's seem tame in comparison. They showed us their inventions, which included Extendable Ears ("Great for eavesdropping!" Fred declared); Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher ("Maybe we should give Mallory Pike a vial of that," Pete snorted); and spell-checking quills.

"Did guys really invent all this stuff?" I asked inspecting a ton-tongue toffee, but dare didn't put it anywhere near my mouth.

"Yep," George replied proudly. "We plan to open up our own shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezees."

"Now that's a tongue twister!" Pete laughed.

"So what kind of gadgets do you Muggles use?" asked Fred.

I took out my iPod and placed it in the battery-operated dock and the Black Eyed-Peas started to play. Fred and George moved their head with the beat. "With this, you can listen to music, play, games, and watch movies and TV shows.

Pete showed them his Sidekick and how texting worked.

"You mean, you can communicate with someone all the way in another country just by using that device and they'll get your message within seconds?" George asked and Pete and I nodded. "That's amazing! We need owls to get messages sent."

"Maybe we should bring this taxting thing up to the Ministry of Magic," Fred mused.

"Texting," I corrected. "And maybe you'll learn about it in the computer class your Headmaster is making you take."

"Hey, you guys could give really great parties with those," Pete said after Fred and George demonstrated their firecrackers to us.

"We should have a party!" I cried. "All the cool people seem to be in Gryffindor, anyway."

Fred nodded. "That's true, isn't it George?"

"Why, it certainly is, George!"

"A party would be awesome!" cried Pete. "And we could get Claud and Stace to help us; you know since they're the most popular girls at school and all."

"Right, I'll ask them to help us," I replied.

"A party is a really great idea because that's just what Harry needs!" Fred declared.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived who must defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort?" I asked.

"Wow, someone's been doing their homework; I'm impressed!" George said looking at me in amazement. "Usually Muggles don't know anything about Harry Potter. But, yeah, Fred, Harry sure does look like he could use some cheering up. He's been down in the dumps for the longest time."

"Then we'll make this the best party ever!" I proclaimed. "We'll show the other Houses that Gryffindor is the best!"

"Right on!" Fred and George gave each other high-fives.


	13. Facebook Fun

Harry Potter Hey everyone there's a DA meeting tonight at seven so make sure you show up!

Hermione Granger: Harry, I would delete that if I were you in case any of the professors saw that.

Add a comment

Ginny Weasley has changed her status to from "In a relationship" to "It's complicated" with Michael Corners

Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Fred, Weasley, and George Weasley like this

Ron Weasley Trouble in paradise, sis?

Add a comment

Ron Weasley Why aren't the letters in alphabetical order on this thing?!

Lavender Brown You are so funny, Ron!

Add a comment

Luna Lovegood I am very happy. This is like having a bunch of friends to talk to.

Claudia Kishi U muss tail me ware u got ur oossum radeish eerings! I muss get a pare!

Luna Lovegood I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with the language you are using.

Claudia Kishi Wut r u tacking abut? Theis is the Uhmareuhken lengwage!

Hermione Granger I think you need to use spellcheck, Claudia.

Claudia Kishi Hoo r u?

Hermione Granger I'm one of your roommates, don't you recognize my name?

Claudia Kishi OMG! Thate's who u spel ur nam? I thut u speled it Huhrmyienoeee.

Add a comment

Harry Potter A certain teacher here is driving me crazy! Actually, two teachers here are driving me mad!

Alan Gray Cheer up, Harry! We've got a special surprise planned for you!

Harry Potter Who are you and what you talking about?

Claudia Kishi I no sumwon hoo has a kroosh on u!

Harry Potter Huh?

Add a comment

Hermione Granger Everyone should join S.P.E.W! It's for a really good cause! Society for the Protection of Elf Welfare!

Dawn Scahfer likes this

Add a comment

Stacey McGill Can somebody here please tell me what it was like when Robert Pattinson was here?

Alan Gray Give it up McGill. He never worked here. And Twilight sucks doney balls.

Stacey McGill How dare you insult Twilight! You are SO immature, Alan.

Alan Gray Hey, at least I don't draw hearts over my "i"s.

Claudia Kishi U r sooo joovanyle, Alen!

Alan Gray And at least I know how to spell...

Add a comment

Draco Malfoy Remind me again why we have use this stupid Mudblood machinery?

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle like this

Add a comment

Harry Potter has changed his status from "In a relationship" to "It's complicated" with Cho Chang

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley like this

Add a comment

Claudia Kishi 4 a theeme park theyre shore isn't minnie rydes!

Hermione Granger That's because this isn't a theme park? How many times do I have to tell you? And you really should use spellcheck, Claudia. Your spelling is atrocious!

Claudia Kishi Wut doze that meen?

Lavender Brown I don't think there exists a word in the human language to describe how fabulous I am! You know you love me! xoxo

Claudia Kishi and Stacey McGill like this

Stacey McGill I love Gossip Girl!


	14. Claud

_Deere Mom and Dad,_

_Hoagworts Them Park rilly isn't a them park! Theyre r no rides heer! Who stayle! At leest thier r lots of coote guzye heer, haha! Guezz wut? Wear gonna thruw a partee 4 a giy named Hurey Potter. _

_Yur dotter,_

_Claudia_

Stacey, Lavender, Parvati, and I entered the Gryffindor Common Room after Potions class with Professor Snape (Mmmm, sexy Snape!)

"Hey, ladies, over here!" Alan Gray called to us. He was sitting in a corner with Pete Black and two red-headed twins.

We walked over to them.

"Have you ladies met Fred and George Weasley?" Alan introduced us. "They're seventh-years here."

"Weasley?" Stacey mumbled weakly.

"Fred and George, this is Claudia Kishi and Stacey McGill."

George grinned at me. "Stacey McGill? The girl who made a love potion for my brother? Your reputation precedes you!"

"That was a honest mistake," Stacey said. "I didn't know your brother was already spoken for."

"Oh, you must be talking about Hermione." Fred rolled his eyes. "Those two are crazy for each other, but just don't know it yet."

"Why, hello, I don't think we've met yet," Alan said as he took Parvati's hand and kissed it, making her she giggle. "Alan Gray at your service, m'lady."

"Alan, stop being such a doofus," I said. "Why did you call us over here?"

"We're going to throw a party," Pete told us.

"You mean like the Yule Ball?" Lavender asked, her eyes growing wide as saucers.

"Ball?" snorted Alan. "What is this, the nineteenth century? No, I'm talking about a par-tay! Like the Beastie Boys say, "You gotta fight for your right-"

"To parrrr-tyyyyyy!" Pete Black finished for him.

"Who are the Beastie Boys?" asked Parvati. "Are they a new music group?"

"Not exactly new, but close enough," Pete replied.

"What's the occasion?" Stacey asked.

"We're trying to cheer up Harry Potter," Fred explained. "He's been down in the dumps."

"Why?" I asked.

Fred and George tell us about Harry Potter's history and Stacey rolled her eyes when they finished. "Well, I have diabetes AND I'm a divorced kid, and you don't see me moping around. Just because the kid's had a few bad breaks in his life, really he needs to stand a day in my shoes! Then he'll realize how bad he could really have it!"

Alan stares at her. "Jeeze, Stacey, aren't you being a little harsh? His parents were murdered when he was a baby; did you not hear that part?"

"Oh, Alan, that's just the character he's playing. All of this is pretend. This is a theme park, remember?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "You really have no idea, do you? Anyway, Fed and George here are going to provide the decor, entertainment and food."

"We're going to get the House Elves to sneak us some butterbeer and other tasty treats," George interjected.

"And Pete and I are going to provide the music." Alan held us his iPod. "And we're going to help Fred and George set up the party. We were wondering if you ladies could send out the invitations. Obviously, invite everyone from Gryffindor, but Fred and George said that Harry has friends from the other Houses, so maybe the lovely Parvati and Lavender can help you with that."

"I'd love to," Parvati replied, fluttering her long lashes at him.

Oh, gross. Does she have a crush on Alan Gray? Who would have a crush on that dope?

"We can send Facebook messages out to everyone," Stacey suggested.

Fred shook his head. "No can do, Blondie. We can't take the chance of any of the teachers finding out about the party, so we're going to have you use our special Invisible Invitations. They can only be read by the person they're sent to.

"I can decorate the invitations!" I said excitedly. "I'm a very talented artist."

"Well, as long as you don't write on them," George agreed. "I've seen you Facebook page."

Fred handed Lavender a stack of invitations. "Here you are. I know you'll use your best judgement for who to invite."

The boys got up and left and Stacey, Lavender, Parvati, and I huddled together.

"Okay, let's start with Slytherin because that's the easiest," Lavender began. "Obviously we won't invite any of them."

Wow, it's a good thing Jessi wasn't here or she would have accused Lavender of being a racist.

They next discussed who to invite from Hufflepuff and agreed on who made the list and who didn't.

"Now on to Ravenclaw," Parvati said putting the stack of invitations she had already made to the side, "Of course we'll invite Padma." She looked at Stacey and me. "I'm a twin," she explained to us.

"You're a twin?" I repeated. "That is so chilly! We have twins that attend SMS named Miranda and Mariah and we baby-sit twins named Marilyn and Carolyn in Stoneybrook.

Parvati ignored me and looked up as the door opened and a redheaded girl came in. But unlike Mallory, her hair was fizz-free and straight. And she was pretty, unlike Mallory. (Don't tell Mallory I said that. I'm sure Mallory will be pretty when she gets older, but right now she's stuck in an Ugly Duckling stage). She was followed by another girl with dark brown hair.

"Hey, Ginny, Gillian, come over here," Lavender called to them.

The two girls walked over to us.

"What's going on?" asked the redhead.

"Have you met Ginny Weasley and Gillian Owens?" Lavender asked Stace and me. "They're in the fourth year.

Gillian nodded as she and Ginny sat down. "I've met them."

"Weasley?" Stacey repeated, her face turning white. "How many of you are there?"

Ginny smirked. "Aren't you the Muggle who gave my brother the love potion? And I have six brothers; three of them attend Hogwarts.

"Oh, my Lord!" I explained. "Just like the Pikes, except they have eight kids! Does your family get to do fresh things like go to Sea City and do you have two baby-sitters?"

"I have no idea what Sea City is," Ginny replied, "And I'm the youngest and I'm fourteen, so we don't need anybody to watch us."

Lavender and Parvati explained about the party to Ginny and Gillian.

"We were just starting on Ravenclaw," Parvati told them. "Ginny, should we invite Michael Corners?"

Ginny shook her head furiously. "No! Michael is being such a git. Don't invite him."

"Oh, is that why you're relationship is complicated?" Parvati asked. She grinned. "I think Dean Thomas will be happy that you and Michael aren't getting along anymore. I reckon he fancies you."

Ginny blushed. "He's nice to everybody."

"Dean Thomas is pretty hot," Gillian commented.

"Anyway, back to the invites," Lavender continued. "What about Loony Lovegood?"

"Of course not!" Parvati cried. "She's too weird."

"Don't call her that!" Ginny said angrily. "And I think you should invite Luna. She would really appreciate it."

"Wait, is Luna the blonde girl with those awesome radish earrings?" I asked.

Ginny nodded and smile. "That's Luna."

I turn to Lavender. "Oh, we have to invite her! She has the most chilly style!"

Lavender shrugged. "Fine, we'll invite her. Now what about Cho Chang?"

Ginny's face darkened. "Ugh. Don't invite her."

"Well, we kind of have to, don't we?" asked Parvati. "Since this is for Harry and Cho is his girlfriend, sort of."

"I heard they kissed after a DA meeting in front of a photo of Cedric Diggory," Lavender said. "How can she be so heartless, kissing another boy in front of a photo of her dead boyfriend?"

"Oh my Lord! She used to date Robert Pattinson?" I shrieked. "That lucky bitch!"

The other girls rolled their eyes at me.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked Lavender sharply.

Lavender smiled smugly. "I have my sources."

"You're just like Gossip Girl!" Stacey explained.

"I love Gossip Girl!" Lavender exclaimed. "My Muggle cousin let me read her books."

"What's Gossip Girl?" asked Parvati.

"Only, like, the best TV show ever!" I cried. "And the books are good too, but of course "Twilight" is still the best book series in the universe."

"No doubt about that," agreed Stacey.

"So are we going to invite Cho or not?" asked Lavender. "We probably should. I'll put her down as a yes."

Ginny mumbled something and Gillian grinned at her. "You wouldn't happen to dislike Miss Chang because you're still harboring a crush on Harry?"

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. "I've been over my crush on Harry for years now! He's just a friend."

"Mmm-hmm," Gillian replied with a knowing smile. "Then why don't you like Cho?"

"Because - because - because-"

"Oh my Lord! You hate her because she's Asian, don't you?" I cried. "You're a racist! It's a good thing my black friend Jessi isn't here or she would accuse you of being a racist!"

Ginny stared at me. "Like you're doing now? I'm not a racist! Some of my closest friends are Muggle-born!"

"She just hates Cho because she's Ginny's man," Gillian explained to me. She giggled as Ginny scowled at her. The two girls got up and left.

"Okay, I think we have everybody we want to invite from the other Houses," Lavender said giving the invitations she had made out a satisfied glance. "But what about Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah, that could be a problem," agreed Parvati.

"What about Hermione?" asked Stacey.

"Hermione is one of Harry's best friends, but if we threw a party she would tell a teacher because she's such a goody-two-shoes." Lavender rolled her eyes. "We need to find a way to distract her."

"We could get Dawn to help us," I suggested. "She and Hermione have been pretty busy with that Spat thing or whatever it's called."

Lavender nodded. "That would help.

"Wait, Claud!" exclaimed Stacey. "Maybe we should invite other members of the BSC to the party. Not Dawn, of course, since she'll be preoccupied with Hermione and I wouldn't want to come anyway because she would just harp on us for all the sugar being served, but what about the others? Kristy?"

I shake my head. "Too immature."

"Mal?"

We both burst out laughing.

"Good one, Stace."

"Okay, what about Mary Anne?"

"Mary Anne has a steady boyfriend, so she's pretty sophisticated and I've been noticing that she's been moping around lately, missing Logan. Maybe a party is just the thing she needs," I said.

Stacey nodded. "So we'll invite Mary Anne then."

Soon the invitations were sent out and the party was underway!


End file.
